Voyages of the Salty Swallow
by skca54
Summary: Mindy and Dave take their yacht, 'The Salty Swallow', out onto the Great Lakes for a short cruise with members of their team. What could possibly go wrong? A story from my 'Forsaken' universe. This story will use existing characters and events from 'Forsaken'. 'Voyages of The Salty Swallow' fits in, chronologically, between Chapter 163 and Chapter 164 of Forsaken'.
1. Departure

**Authors Note: **_This will be my thirteenth (published) story._

_This story belongs in my **Forsaken** universe and uses characters and events from that story.__ The story is set between Chapters 163 and 164 of the current **Forsaken** story__ and acts as a sequel to my other story **Knife Edge**. Dave is twenty-two, Mindy is seventeen, and their friend Erika is twenty-one. Josh and Chloe are both fourteen, while Curtis and Megan are both ten. Various other existing characters from **Forsaken** may feature in this story, along with some new Characters and maybe some crossovers with other TV and Movie characters._

_As usual, I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept all criticism. In addition, I am still British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some._

_Please be warned that this chapter may include smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature._

* * *

**City of Chicago  
Burnham Harbor Marina**

**Monday morning**

"Mindy, you're all tanked up and ready to go – two hundred and eighty gallons of fresh water, plus one thousand, one hundred, and fifty gallons of diesel."

"Thanks Marty!"

We were sorting out the final arrangements before getting underway. We had all unpacked our personal gear. Dave and I were in the master stateroom; Curtis and Megan were sharing the port cabin, with twin bunks. Erika was supposed to have had the guest stateroom in the bow, but she had insisted on giving it to Chloe and Josh! Therefore, Erika had the starboard cabin, but with the twin bunks pushed together to form a single, larger bunk.

The galley, with its large fridge and freezer were well stocked. The lazarette, beneath the after cockpit was stuffed with tinned and dried foodstuffs and other supplies that we might need. In addition, unlike the last cruise, we were carrying a tender, which was stowed on mountings that fitted onto the hydraulic swim platform at the stern.

The tender was a 4.3-metre, Avon Seasport Jet 430, which could carry six to eight passengers, and had jet pump propulsion for a top speed of over thirty-five knots or forty miles per hour. The tender was designed with a deep-V hull, which would allow the tender to travel through heavy seas and it was finished in white and grey. This tender would allow us to anchor, or moor to a buoy, and travel ashore, as some ports that we were intending on visiting had no alongside facilities for a vessel the size of the '_Salty Swallow_' – not to mention that mooring alongside was expensive.

The tender also had a name – '_Always Wet_'.

* * *

**_Day 1, Monday_**

**_Burnham Harbor to Saugatuck_**

"You little rats ready?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Megan announced from her position on the bow sun pad.

Megan was wearing a revealing two-piece bikini – at least it _would_ have been revealing if she had anything to reveal. She lay on the bow sun pad, with an equally revealing, bikini-clad Erika – who _did_ have things to reveal! I noticed that Josh was covertly gazing at Erika and that Chloe was glaring at Josh. The two of them were lying on the sun pad, on the flying bridge, to the right of me, while I sat at the helm. Curtis was standing behind me, sipping a cold can of Coke.

"Thank you, Megan!" I laughed back, as I engaged the bow and stern thrusters. Marty threw the last line aboard and we moved away from the pontoon. Once a few feet away, I moved the joystick ahead, which automatically stopped the thrusters and engaged the twin main propellers and we edged forwards, out of the marina.

..._...

Our first leg of the trip was on a course of fifty-one degrees, for a distance of seventy-nine miles. That course would take us to our first port of call, Saugatuck. This leg would take approximately six and a half hours at twelve knots.

"Why can't we go faster?" Josh demanded.

"Diesel costs money, boy – we run out of diesel and you're rowing, kid!" I replied. "This tub is kinda thirsty."

"I can live with that!" Josh confessed and went back to enjoying his scantily clad girlfriend.

..._...

We made good progress and were soon well away from Chicago. There were plenty of other pleasure craft about and we exchanged polite waves as we passed each other.

I allowed both Curtis and Megan to take the helm; both youngsters enjoyed that greatly. I allowed them to push the combined power of the twin diesel engines, all two-thousand, three hundred horsepower, to full speed for a few minutes each and we sped over the waves leaving a large white wake spreading behind us.

Lunch was a light affair consisting of bread and cold meat with plenty of cold soft drinks. I was waiting for somebody to show signs of seasickness, but annoyingly nobody chucked everything up!

* * *

**_Position: _**_42__°28.6'N 86__°33.3'W _

Around three, we stopped and we prepared to test '_Always Wet_'.

The tender was launched by lowering the aft hydraulic swim platform until the tender floated free. For the first test, I went out with Josh in the bow, as ballast. Dave untied the painter and threw it onto the bow, as I went astern to clear the chocks that the tender had been resting on. We were both wearing inflatable buoyancy aids in case of problems.

I first made a few lazy circles around the '_Salty Swallow_' before heading off at speed, building up over a couple of miles to the tender's full speed of over thirty-five knots. I had tested the tender in the marina, but this was the first opportunity for a full power test. '_Always Wet_' turned perfectly and lived up to her name – both Josh and I were soaked very quickly, thanks to the spray.

We then returned, back to the yacht and I took out Curtis, Megan and Chloe. Erika decided that she was perfectly happy staying on the yacht. After an hour of messing about, we stowed '_Always Wet_' on the swim platform and got underway for our destination.

It was actually good to see the land again, as we approached our destination for the night. Next came the fun evolution of anchoring.

* * *

**_At anchor, Saugatuck_**

By six that evening, we were resting at a single anchor, two miles off the port of Saugatuck.

I had secured the diesels and set the anchor lights. I secured the control console on the flying bridge before joining Dave in the galley where he was getting everything together for the evening meal.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, looking around the salon where I could only see Erika, who was watching a movie. The place was worryingly quiet and empty.

However, before Dave could answer, there was a scream and Chloe came flying up the steps from below; she was being chased by Curtis, who rapidly caught up and shoved Chloe onto the couch across from Erika. Curtis then proceeded to tickle Chloe, which had her rolling around the couch screaming with laughter.

"Never mind!" I sighed to Dave, who just laughed and shook his head as Megan and Josh appeared from below soon after.

"She started tickling Curtis, but he managed to put Chloe in an arm lock, which Chloe broke out of before running up here," Josh explained.

"Never a dull moment around here!" Dave quipped.

"Can I help?" Megan asked with uncharacteristic helpfulness.

I looked at Megan for a minute before looking up at Dave, who shrugged.

"Who are you and what have you done with Megan?" I demanded with a scowl.

Megan scowled back. "Funny bitch!" She hissed.

"You think that I'll go soft on little Megan if she helps out?"

Megan's expression said exactly that.

I smiled. "We'll see! Go set the table."

..._...

That evening everybody gathered in the salon.

We were all very hungry, after the day's activities – must have been all the salt air! We were also looking forward to a good meal. It was warm, but there was a nice cooling breeze coming in over the stern and into the salon. Everybody showered and changed before eating – I had insisted that the evening meal, while it would not be formal, it would not be a free for all, either!

For our first night, I had decided on double cheeseburgers, cooked on the grill in the cockpit, by Dave. With the burgers, we had salad and plenty of cold drinks. For dessert, we had the very finest New York cheesecake.

After all the troubles of the past couple of weeks, it just felt so normal to be able to sit around a table and enjoy each other's company. The food was good – everybody was actually pleased that _I_ was not cooking! It was well after dark and we were still exchanging crude jokes – mostly from Megan; the rest were from me – Daddy had passed on some very, very crude jokes!

"Try this one on for size," Megan continued, once the laughter from my joke had simmered down. "Three guys go to a hotel; however there ain't enough rooms, so they had to share a bed. In the middle of the night, the guy on the right wakes up and says, 'I had this wild, vivid dream of getting a hand job.' The guy on the left wakes up, and guess what? He has had the same dream, too. Then the guy in the middle wakes up and says, 'That's funny, I dreamed I was skiing!'"

My sides were actually starting to hurt with all the laughter and Josh looked like he was in agony. Finally, when this latest wave of laughter had calmed down, Megan then looked over at Chloe – with an evil smirk.

"Got one for you Chloe: What do you do when a blonde throws a grenade at you?"

"Are you serious?" Chloe demanded, pushing her blonde hair back, over her right ear. "A blonde joke?"

"Pull the pin and throw it back –!" Megan finished, laughing and jumping up to run aft to the cockpit.

"You fucking little cow!" Chloe shouted and ran after her.

Josh and Dave, along with Curtis were pissing themselves. Erika was laughing hard, fit to burst and to be honest, I was not much better, so I decided that Megan would have to fend for herself!

* * *

**Author's Note:** _The jokes are not of my invention and full credit goes to the original writers._


	2. Birthday

_**Author's Note:**__ Please be warned that this chapter may include smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature._

* * *

**_Day 2, Tuesday_**

**_At anchor, Saugatuck_**

"Get up you lazy git!"

"Chloe – I want, no, I _need_ to sleep!" Josh moaned, burying his head into the pillow.

I ignored him and continued to pound on his back. Then to my surprise, he reached out and seized my wrist, dragging me down beside him. I gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes and he smiled at me.

"Happy birthday!" I said with a smile of my own, followed by a deep kiss.

"I thought I felt old!" Josh groaned. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"Asshole! You are fifteen, for God's sake; you are _not_ old! I could say that no amount of beauty sleep would help you; but that wouldn't be right," I commented as I ran my hand down his muscular body.

"It's too damn early for that, Chloe!" Josh moaned half-heartedly, as he examined my own, very naked body. Josh shifted in the bed as he repositioned himself on his side.

My hand found that he was enjoying what he was seeing and Josh moaned!

* * *

**_A short while later_**

The morning was bright and sunny.

The '_Salty Swallow_' was rocking gently to her anchor. It had only been light for a couple of hours and it was still early. Megan was in the galley getting things ready for breakfast, while Curtis was hosing down the deck, removing yesterday's salt. Both were sensibly dressed in shorts and t-shirts with strapped sandals.

I had been a little concerned that Megan and Curtis might refuse to help onboard. With only the seven of us, there would be a lot of work to do onboard as we would be literally miles away from assistance. This involved keeping the '_Salty Swallow_' clean and functional. We also had to ensure that we kept ourselves looking normal and legal, as we could be boarded at any time, without notice, by the US Coastguard.

There was also the need to keep a watch for anybody who may intend to cause us harm, as well as ensuring that we did not hit anybody and that nobody hit us! This was a first trip for Erika, Megan and Curtis, so Dave and I had taken them through the safety aspects of the vessel – not to mention the hidden weapons.

I was also acutely aware that Megan was still recovering from her injuries and I had seen the wounds when she had worn her bikini the previous day. I still intended to have it out with her for disobeying me and allowing herself to be wounded in the first place. For now, though, I was letting her enjoy herself.

..._...

Today was something special. It was Joshua's fifteenth birthday and I had packed some decent steak for a barbeque that evening. I also intended to have some fun at the boy's expense! Chloe would not be fifteen for another month and she would be followed by Curtis a couple of weeks later. Megan was the youngest and would need to wait another four weeks after Curtis!

* * *

**_Saugatuck to Charlevoix_**

We were underway for eight in the morning having had breakfast.

There was almost two hundred nautical miles to cover today and it would take over twelve hours to make the cruise at a speed of sixteen knots. Once we were a dozen miles off shore I decided that it was time to have some fun.

"Right, now you all have your lifejackets on, we can practice our man overboard drill," I suggested.

We were all gathered on the bow, except for Dave, who was on the flying bridge at the control station. We were moving ahead at a reduced speed of four knots.

"You got a dummy for us to pick up then?" Josh asked unaware of the trap that I had set for him.

"Yes, Joshua, we do –," I said and kicked the boy in the chest sending him flying over the railing and into the water.

"You fuck–!" Josh managed to shout before he hit the water.

..._...

Chloe laughed, but Erika, Megan and Curtis, looked a little shocked.

"Now, Megan, keep an eye on Joshua – the inflated orange life jacket makes him easy to pick out," I laughed. "We have two options; we could perform a Williamson turn, which would bring us back on a reciprocal course or we could just turn and head directly back towards him, as he is still in sight."

"Recipri – what?" Megan asked.

"Reciprocal – in this case it means a bearing in a one-hundred and eighty degree direction to that which we were on," I explained then called up to Dave. "What course are we on?"

"Zero-one-seven degrees," Dave replied.

"So the reciprocal would be one-nine-seven degrees," I said to Megan who nodded, with a frown. "Let's go get Josh – he should be suitably wet by now!"

..._...

I headed up to the flying bridge and stood beside Dave who was looking through some binoculars.

"I don't think he likes you!"

"What do you mean?"

"My lip reading skills are a bit rusty, but I think he just said: 'I – fucking – hate – you – Mindy'!"

"He doesn't mean anything by it – he loves me really!" I laughed.

Dave carefully and expertly, manoeuvred the '_Salty Swallow_' to within several feet of the rather annoyed looking Joshua, who was gently bobbing up and down in his brightly coloured life jacket. Dave stopped the engines and I went aft and lowered the swim platform. Josh swam over and climbed out of Lake Michigan. A smirking Chloe handed the dripping Josh a towel.

"Very funny!" Josh called towards me.

"You needed a wash after all that exercise this morning!" I commented and Chloe blushed. "The bulkheads are thin, kiddies – remember!"

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Position: _**_43__°11.2'N 86__°37.6'W_

I was in the galley, when I noticed that Curtis and Megan were on the bow sun pad and they seemed to be peering down into the forward stateroom.

Naturally, I was curious, so I slipped out of the door beside the control station on the starboard side and headed forward – I had a nasty feeling where Chloe and Josh were right then and what they might be up to! I lay down on the sun pad and crawled up beside Megan.

"Hi, Mindy," Megan said quietly, seeing me. "Are they… err?"

Megan was blushing and so was Curtis, although his eyes seemed to be bulging out. I peered through the skylight that looked down over the bed. There were things in life that you just wished that you could un-see, and what I just saw was one of them!

"Err, yeah – they are fucking!" I confirmed, feeling a little squeamish.

Yeah, Hit Girl was feeling squeamish – I had never much enjoyed watching others have sex; it was just horrible and refused to watch internet porn as a result.

"Isn't Josh getting a bit rough with her tits?" Curtis enquired.

"Josh is, err, quite well quipped, isn't he?" Megan added with a smirk as she moved a little trying to get a better view.

I felt _myself_ blushing now.

"You've got some growing to do in the dick department, Curtis," Megan commented conversationally and Curtis froze.

"Ooh, Megan – that is _not_ nice!" I laughed.

"Says you, 'Little Miss Flat-chest'!" Curtis retorted and Megan scowled.

"Okay, you two – let's quit discussing Josh and Chloe's, err, components!" I said, feeling distinctly uncomfortable and thoroughly dirty.

Chloe screamed at that moment, so I pounded on the sky light.

"Hey – this is not the fucking 'Love Boat'! You're scaring the goddamn fish!"

Not surprisingly, we did not see Josh nor Chloe for another hour or two; personally, I thought that they were hiding their embarrassment. Megan might have thought Josh was 'well equipped', but Josh had nothing on Dave!

* * *

**_Two hours later_**

**_Position: _**_43__°44.8'N 86__°35.8'W_

Mindy and I went below to change, leaving Erika at the helm.

As we passed the cabins, I could hear giggling!

Megan was giggling in her cabin. I could also hear voices.

"Cool, huh?" Megan's voice.

"Yeah!" Curtis replied with an excited tone.

"It feels soft. I could do with more, though."

I coughed loudly.

Megan screamed.

"Quick!" Curtis exclaimed.

I heard rapid movement and then Megan's voice.

"We're not doing anything –!"

"– That we're not supposed to be doing!" Curtis finished.

I looked at Mindy, who gave me an 'I told you so' look. "Told you that watching Chloe and Josh '_at it'_ would give them ideas!" She said.

"Mindy I seriously doubt that they are '_at it_'; Curtis is only ten!"

"Its biology, cunt!" Mindy retorted, laughing and she headed into our Stateroom.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_At anchor, Charlevoix_**

It was almost nine, that evening, before we were ready for dinner.

That evening was to be a bit special, considering the date and the '_Salty Swallow_' was lit up from stem to stern. We were moored well away from other boats, so that we would not annoy them with our noise. Dave was cooking steaks on the flying bridge grill, while Megan laid the two tables. I was in the galley with Erika, preparing some salad and the dessert – an enormous, double chocolate gateaux, with fifteen candles.

Curtis was assisting Dave with the grill and as for the remaining two members of our crew; they were on the bow and never mind what they were getting up to! The evening was amazing; we could see for miles and the breeze was just right. It was just starting to get dark and the atmosphere was perfect. Josh had earlier received a satellite phone call from Marcus and Jack Bay, wishing him a very happy birthday.

We sat down, on the flying bridge and started eating Dave's perfect steaks – they were enormous and the best that I had been able to obtain. Some cruder, dirtier jokes went around the table, including one from Josh:

"There was a guy sunbathing, in the nude, on a beach. He saw a little girl, we'll call her Megan," Josh grinned, looking at Megan, who scowled. "Megan was coming towards him, so he covered himself with the newspaper that he was reading. Megan came right up to him and asked, 'What's that under your newspaper?' Thinking quickly, the guy answered, 'A bird.' So Megan walked away, and the guy fell asleep.

"When he awoke a short time later, he was in tremendous pain. The Police arrived and they asked him what had happened. The guy says, 'I don't know. I was lying on the beach, and this little girl asked me a question; I answered her and I guess I dozed off and the next thing I know...' The Police went to the beach, found Megan and asked her, 'What did you do after that?' After a pause, Megan replied, 'To him? Nothing. I was playing with his bird and it spit on me. So, I broke its neck, cracked its eggs, and set its nest on fire!'"

Dave cracked up first and could barely breathe, with laughing. That was infectious and soon spread around. Megan had to laugh, despite Josh referring to her as a 'little girl'. I actually wished that I had not drunk so much Coke, as I really needed to pee and the laughing _did not_ help! Once things had calmed down, I went below for a pee and Josh's cake – in that order.

After lighting fifteen candles and trying not to set the flying bridge on fire, Josh blew them all out on his second attempt, and then cut the cake.

"Did you make a wish?" Chloe asked.

"Of course!" Josh replied with a twinkle in his eye, followed by a wink at Chloe.

The two lovebirds took their slices of cake forward and onto the sun pad at the front of the flying bridge.

"No chocolate on the upholstery!" I called after them.

"Mindy – I think Josh has other ideas for where the chocolate might be going and I can bet he'll be licking up every last crumb!" Dave suggested and I almost blushed as I caught on.

"Why have we never done anything like that?" I asked, grinning.

"I am so gone!" Megan squealed, taking her cake down below, rapidly followed by Curtis.

"Can I watch?" Erika asked with an innocent grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _The jokes are not of my invention and full credit goes to the original writers._


	3. Boarding Party

**_Day 3, Wednesday_**

**_At anchor, Charlevoix_**

Something did not feel right.

I checked the clock; it was before two in the morning and something had woken me up. I looked around the Stateroom – nothing seemed out of place. Curiosity got the better of me and I slipped out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt and shorts, as I had been completely naked. My Hit Girl senses told me to grab a concealed Glock 26, with a suppressor, from beside the bed. I did not wake the sleeping Dave; I could handle anything that might occur – or so I thought.

I carefully opened the Stateroom door and looked out, again nothing. The small LEDs that illuminated each step, illuminated nothing out of the ordinary. I moved out of the Stateroom, with the pistol raised in front of me, hopped up the two steps directly outside the Stateroom and peered into the portside cabin. I grinned at Megan and Curtis fast asleep; Megan was on the far bunk and was snoring. I moved to the Guest Stateroom, in the bow, and gingerly peered in, concerned about what I might see!

Thankfully, they were both covered up. Josh and Chloe were facing each other and Chloe was smirking in her sleep – I really did not want to consider what she might be dreaming! I turned, and after a quick peek at the sleeping Erika, in the starboard side cabin, I climbed up the seven, illuminated steps to beside the control station. I turned and looked out over the bow, nothing was there and I could see the lights of Lake Michigan's eastern shore, a little over a mile away.

Before I could turn to check the stern, I felt something cold on the back of my neck and froze.

* * *

Something did not feel right.

I checked the clock; it was a little before two-fifteen in the morning and something had woken me up. I looked around the Stateroom – nothing seemed out of place, except Mindy was no longer lying beside me. Curiosity got the better of me and I slipped out of bed, pulling on some shorts, as I had been completely naked. I peered into the empty bathroom – no Mindy. Then I noticed that the Stateroom door was open, so I headed out into the lobby and that was when I heard voices from the deck above – I did not recognise any of the voices.

I gently pushed open the door into the portside cabin and grabbed Megan out of her bed, a hand over her mouth. She came awake instantly and started to struggle until I said a single word.

"Hijack!"

Megan stopped struggling, nodded and went to wake Curtis, but before I could do anything else, I felt something cold on my neck.

"Don't move!" A foreign sounding voice ordered.

I saw Megan freeze and then dive for her bunk. I stalled, to allow Megan time to hide and turned slowly to see a large man, dressed all in black. He waved his pistol, a SIG Sauer P226 and indicated for me to go up to the deck above. I looked up the steps and saw another man aiming a pistol at me and waving at me to come up. I then heard a scream as Erika was forcefully woken up by the first man. On entering the salon, I saw Mindy on the couch, her hands on her head. She looked pissed, but otherwise she seemed unhurt and very pleased to see me. I was pushed, none too gently, onto the couch beside her.

"Hands on head!" Another foreign sounding voice ordered.

That man was armed with an H&amp;K MP7, so I did not argue and neither did I try anything.

..._...

Over the next few minutes, first Erika and then Curtis, Joshua and Chloe were shoved onto the opposite couch. I noticed that Chloe was bleeding from what looked like a pistol whipping to the left side of her forehead.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded, glaring at the three black-clad men.

The three men conversed briefly and then one came over towards me.

"Is this all of you?"

"Yes, it is," I lied and I saw Curtis frown momentarily, but the kid had the sense to keep his mouth shut.

"Get the fuck off my boat, assholes – I will _not_ warn you again!" Mindy hissed dangerously.

The man, who seemed to be in charge, laughed. "Very funny, little girly – this boat of yours, is now ours and you will be our guests for just a little longer. Once our towboat arrives, you will all be set free."

I seriously doubted that! Mindy continued to glare at the men while I took a moment and thought about our youngest crewmember.

How was she was doing in the bowels of the '_Salty Swallow_'?

* * *

I was _not_ happy about this.

Once I had seen Dave freeze and I had heard the voice, I had abandoned any idea of waking Curtis and had dived under my bunk. Mindy, being Mindy, had made quite a few alterations to the '_Salty Swallow_'. Yes, we had armoured sections of bulkhead and concealed weapons, but we also had concealed spaces. One of which, I was in now and it was a tight squeeze even for little me. Dave had been able to cover me long enough for me to be able to close and secure the access hatch that was located below my bunk. Mindy had shown it to me the first day onboard.

I was determined _not_ to let anybody down – I had already caused enough trouble for Mindy. I wasn't exactly prepared for this kind of activity; my wounds were slowly healing and they still hurt, not to mention that I was only wearing knickers and a t-shirt; I hoped I wouldn't exacerbate my wounds.

I moved carefully through the narrow space, which was constructed from wood and plastic. I emerged from the crawl space into the engine room behind the enormous generator. I replaced the inspection grill and retrieved a hidden Heckler and Koch MP5SD6 sub-machine gun with an integral suppressor. I inserted a thirty-round magazine and pulled back on the charging handle. I moved towards the hatch that would take me out of the engine room and into the lazarette that was located beneath the cockpit.

* * *

I could hear engines, large marine diesel engines.

The throbbing engine noise was coming from a vessel not much bigger than my own, which was coming alongside the starboard side. I had a nasty feeling that I had just lost the '_Salty Swallow_'; still I just hoped that no lives would be lost in the process.

Two men jumped across onto the starboard side and made their way forward to catch a thick towline. I looked aft and could see another man standing beside '_Always Wet_', but he was only there for a minute, as the man seemed to fall backwards, simultaneously to the appearance of a dark dot on his forehead.

* * *

I crouched down just inside the pantograph door that led from the lazarette, to the swim platform.

The door was partially open, just enough for me to squeeze through and I it was obvious that somebody had already searched the lazarette and engine room before I had arrived there. I had to make every suppressed shot count if I was going to turn the tables on those damned pirates.

Yes, pirates – they had seized control of the '_Salty Swallow_' by force, therefore I saw them as common pirates who all deserved to die and were fair game in my book. I was sure that Mindy would agree with me. As such, when I saw the man standing beside '_Always Wet_', I took careful aim through the small gap in the door and briefly held my breath as I squeezed the trigger.

The MP5 bucked in my hands and the man froze, as a small nine-millimetre dot appeared on his forehead and he fell backwards into the water. Thankfully, the noise of the splash was covered by the throbbing of the diesel engines in the boat that was alongside. I scrambled out onto the swim platform, keeping down low. I was in pain from the wounds on my thigh and stomach, which the crawling through small spaces had not helped!

I looked forward, towards the bow of the '_Salty Swallow_' and seeing nobody looking in my direction I took a chance and leapt for the larger vessel alongside.

* * *

Just then a small form bolted across the gap between the two vessels.

I had to play for time and hope that nothing would happen to that kid. I had seen the outline of the sub-machine gun, cradled in her arms and trusted her instincts. She could pull this off – she had to.

Help us Wildcat, you are our only hope.

I looked towards Chloe, sitting across from me, her hands on her head. She looked livid and had a nasty looking, purple bruise forming where she seemed to have been pistol-whipped on her forehead. Just as the gunmen all seemed to turn away, I mouthed one word to Chloe.

"Faint."

She nodded and then just as a gunman turned, our resident drama queen stood up.

"Sit down!"

"I feel faint, I –"

Chloe collapsed realistically, onto the floor of the salon. As Josh made to move toward her, he was, however, stopped by the thrust of an MP7 muzzle into his ribs.

* * *

I moved across the open stern of the dive boat.

There was nobody on the stern, but past the diving equipment I could make out the form of a man on the bow and that of another man in the wheelhouse. There were two further men on the bow of the '_Salty Swallow_'. One man was keeping a look out on the port bow; the other was leaning over the starboard bow, feeding a line through the bow fairlead.

I crept into the wheelhouse where a man stood behind the large wheel. He appeared to be concentrating on what was occurring, on both his own bow and that of the yacht he and his team of pirates had just seized. I had felt pissed about being awoken so violently, but it had been these bastards – not Dave. I was angry and somebody had to pay.

"Hey, pirate scum! Any last fucking words?" I growled and the man spun around reaching for the pistol in his belt.

I shot the man once in the stomach and he slumped to the deck, cradling his wound and grimacing with the pain as blood welled out around his hands.

"Does it hurt? Pity!" I growled without the remotest hint of remorse. "Now, remove the pistol with two fingers and throw it onto the deck – slowly!"

The man did as instructed and threw the heavy Colt 1911, onto the deck.

"Please..."

I shot the man between the legs and then in the head before he could scream out, both three-round bursts. The blood from his head exploded out and some of it landed on me, but I did not care – I just enjoyed the adrenalin rush. I was in my element, half-naked or not. I headed back out onto the stern deck and then along the port side.

I took careful aim and shot each of the men on the bow of the '_Salty Swallow_', in the head, sending each man over the bow and into the water. Before the man on the bow of the dive-boat could shout out a warning, I had run aft and then along the starboard side of the dive boat and dropped him with a three-round burst that took him over the side to join his pals.

I proceeded to head below, checking for anybody else onboard.

* * *

A few minutes later, I had a feeling that something was _not_ going right for the hijackers.

The leader spoke rapidly into his radio, in a foreign language, twice in fact and then a third time; but he received no reply. He went aft and then yelled out to the bow and the two men started to move aft just before they crumpled towards the deck, both men falling overboard.

The three men in the salon were now badly distracted, so I nudged Dave and we both jumped up. I grabbed the nearest man and in one swift movement, I snapped his neck. Dave did the same, while Josh jumped up and attacked the third man, smacking him hard across the face followed by a punch to the neck. That punch broke the man's larynx and caused him to spend the remaining three minutes of his fucked up life, suffocating to death.

"That bastard hit Chloe!" He said simply in explanation.

..._...

I seized my Glock 26 and Dave grabbed up one of the pirates pistols – a SIG Sauer P226. We both ran out and jumped over onto the dive-boat. I saw nobody on deck and entered the wheelhouse. I had a feeling that Wildcat had been here! A man was slumped against the wheel, blood spilling from his stomach, from between his legs and from the shattered skull that used to be the man's head.

I heard a noise from the companionway that led below and nudged Dave.

* * *

I had checked every space below and found nobody, which I was both pleased and unhappy about.

There was movement on the deck above. Crap! I moved towards the companionway that led to the deck above. I held the SD6 up high, at eye level and proceeded upwards. I saw feet and then I saw Mindy and Dave. They were both pointing pistols at me – I felt relief, it was over.

"My God, Megan – you're bleeding!" Mindy declared.

"It's not my blood –."

I never finished the sentence. I felt unsteady and then I felt nothing.


	4. New Friends

**_Day 3, Wednesday_**

**_Charlevoix to Mackinac Island_**

We had the '_Salty Swallow_' underway as soon as humanly possible, leaving the dive-boat to sink into eighty-nine metres of Lake Michigan.

Luckily, we had been anchored well away from anybody else, so I hoped that nobody had seen anything. We hove to about ten nautical miles to the northeast and set about sorting out Megan and getting some breakfast. It was four o'clock in the morning and dawn was fast approaching. To anybody watching, we might have been at anchor all night!

..._...

When Megan had collapsed in front of us, on the dive-boat, I had been shocked at the sight of her. Her minimal clothing had been soaked in blood, but Dave had wasted no time and swept her up, and then carried her over to the '_Salty Swallow_'. I set to, with the help of Josh and Chloe, moving all the dead pirates down below, on the dive-boat. We found the two bodies near the bow, but we never found the man at the stern.

We did find, however, the dive-boat's tender, a large Zodiac RIB, attached to our stern and scuttled both it and the dive-boat at a location a few miles off the coast. The vessel may be located eventually, but not for a few weeks or even months – preferably never!

Once that operation had been completed, I went below to where Dave and Erika had been seeing to Megan. By the time I had arrived, the young girl was asleep in her bunk. Erika had cleaned off as much of the blood from Megan's skin as she could – the rest would wait until Megan could take a shower. The clothes she had been wearing went over the side, in a weighted bag, along with the SD6 – I had several others onboard! We dropped the bag some miles away and in fifty-five metres of water.

Megan had not been hurt, but the knife wound on her thigh had broken open. That wound was now closed – thanks to the impressive medical kit that Cathy had prepared for the '_Salty Swallow_'. We dropped anchor off Harbor Springs for some much-needed sleep, however, Dave stayed awake and on watch.

* * *

**_Later that morning_**

Not again!

I woke up in my bunk and I was naked, with fresh bandages on my body. I looked around me and saw a familiar face.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Curtis – I fucked up again, didn't I?"

"You can be so fucking stupid, Megan!"

I was confused. My head hurt and so did most of my body. The sun was streaming into the cabin, so it had to be morning. Curtis was lying on his bunk looking at me. The cabin door opened and Mindy came in.

"You're awake!" Mindy declared with a grin. "We all owe you our lives, Megan – you did really well last night."

"I did?" My mind was a bit groggy and then it all came back to me. "The pirates?"

"Deep sixed, along with their fucking dive-boat!"

"Did I do right?" I asked tentatively.

"You did better than that Megan," Mindy said before turning to Curtis. "Give us a minute, please, Curtis."

* * *

Once the boy had gone, I sat down on his bunk.

"I was supposed to be lecturing you about that stunt you pulled, back in Chicago, which got you stabbed."

"I know," Megan said, dejectedly.

"However, you appear to have redeemed yourself, young lady!"

"I'm glad I could help – I wasn't scared, I just did what needed to be done."

"I always knew that you had potential, Wildcat – I've always been good at seeing potential in people."

"Thanks, Mindy!"

"You need to rest, you ripped open the wound on your thigh, but Dave was able to suture it closed again," I explained. "Now, what were you and Curtis up to the other day?"

Megan blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Thought so!" I commented.

* * *

"The intrepid Wildcat okay?" Dave asked as I entered our Stateroom.

Currently Josh was on watch on the flying bridge, ensuring our security. It was daylight, but I was not taking any chances.

"She did good – without her I don't wanna think about what might have resulted."

"True."

We were finally underway again for ten that morning.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

**_Position: _**_45__°48.9'N 84__°43.1'W_

We were only about five nautical miles from our destination when I heard a shout from the flying bridge.

The cruise so far had been pleasant and had given everybody a chance to relax. We had just passed under the magnificent Mackinac Bridge and were altering course to port, when we saw a small tender, very similar to our own, bobbing about on the waves. There were two people in the boat, a man and a boy.

The man was probably in his late forties, with greying hair. With him was a boy of about eleven or so. They were both arguing and neither seemed to notice our approach as we drifted closer. We could hear the argument.

"Look Dad, it was your fault we ran out of gas!" The boy shouted at his father.

"It was your job to check the fuel, James!" The boy's father retorted.

We were now only yards away.

"Ahoy! Can we be of assistance?" Dave bellowed down from the flying bridge. The shout caused the man to almost, but not quite, lose his balance as he spun around to see who had called out.

"Please!" The boy called back, ignoring his father.

Josh threw them a line and pulled them around to the swim platform at the stern. The tender was then secured to the stern with its own painter.

..._...

"Welcome aboard!" Josh said, offering his hand to the man.

"A Brit?" The man asked with a genuine smile.

"Afraid so," Josh laughed. "I'm Josh."

"Bud, Bud Roberts and this is my son, James."

"Unfortunately, the rest of the crew are yanks, like yourselves!" Josh quipped.

"I like the name!" James Roberts laughed, with a smirk and a slight blush.

"Huh?" Bud queried and then he saw the name painted above our own tender and his eyes went wide. "Oh!"

"Hi, I'm Mindy – I own the '_Salty Swallow_' – this is Erika and that is Curtis, Megan and Chloe." I said, coming out of the main salon. "At the helm is Dave. Where you headed?"

"Mackinac Island. My wife and the twins are on our yacht, '_Overcoming Adversity_'. James and I decided to take a short cruise, but we, err, ran out of gas!" Bud explained.

"We're headed there, right now – we'll give you a tow."

* * *

**_Mackinac Island_**

"There she is!" James called out, pointing to the docks. "The dark blue hulled, Sea Ray."

"Very nice," I commented.

The '_Overcoming Adversity_' was a fifty-one foot Sea Ray 510 Fly, with a flying bridge, like us and was generally a smaller version of the '_Salty Swallow_'. Coincidentally, our assigned dock was across from that of the '_Overcoming Adversity_'. As we approached, we saw a very good-looking woman with a pair of kids, around ten years old, watching us from the flying bridge of their yacht. The woman was shaking her head and Bud seemed a little embarrassed. We moored stern in, after floating off '_Always Wet_' and towing the Robert's, unnamed, tender over to their own yacht.

The woman, with the two kids, soon appeared on the dock. I walked down the gangway at the stern and onto the dock.

"Mindy, please meet my wife, Harriet, my daughter, Nikki and youngest son, Jonathan. Harriet, this is Mindy and her fiancée, Dave, along with their friends," Bud introduced.

..._...

First things first, we topped off the diesel and fresh water tanks of the '_Salty Swallow_'. We had consumed over one thousand gallons of diesel, since leaving Chicago and our fuel tanks were low, at only nine percent capacity. We had the capability to produce our own fresh water onboard, but it would not do any harm to have full fresh water tanks, anyway.

After that, we invited the Roberts family over for some refreshments. We all sat on the flying bridge with the hardtop closed for shade. There were now a dozen people onboard; the most I had had onboard at one time, but the yacht handled that many people without a problem.

..._...

"So, Bud, what do you do for a living?" Dave asked.

"I'm a lawyer. I used to be a Lieutenant-Commander in the United States Navy; I was a JAG lawyer, but now I am in civilian practice," Bud explained.

"Oh, I met a JAG Captain, when in the UK, a few months back," I commented.

"Captain Harmon Rabb, by any chance?" Harriett asked.

"The very same!" I replied. "You know him?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bud admitted. "Did you meet his wife?"

"We met Mac and Jennifer, too."

"Brilliant! We haven't seen them since the end of last year," Harriet said. "The Captain and the Colonel are a big part of our lives."

Bud soon changed the subject, in a direction that, while not surprising was not very welcome.

"You guys live in Chicago, which must mean that you know all about the City's vigilantes?" Bud asked conversationally.

Josh almost choked on what was currently in his mouth. I just ignored him and made to cover.

"Of course we do. They are a legend and responsible for a sharp decline in crime," I said, showing some enthusiasm.

"I think Shadow is really cool," James said, grinning.

"Yeah, you fancy her," Jonathan teased.

"Do not!" James retorted.

"I prefer Kick-Ass," Harriet commented. "Nice and muscular!"

I saw Dave blush slightly at that comment.

"Hit Girl's the best," Nikki added.

"Nevertheless they _are_ vigilantes and breaking the law," Bud continued.

"Can't argue with that," I said and changed the subject. "Where you guys headed next?"

"Sault Ste. Marie, tomorrow morning," Bud replied.

"So are we!" Dave commented. "We could go together."

"Why not, should be a fun cruise!" Harriet replied.

* * *

It actually felt good to have some friends to talk with.

I liked the Roberts family; they were a lot of fun. Bud and Harriet had told us some stories about JAG and Captain Rabb. Some were quite a revelation. Harmon Rabb was quite the chancer and had some quite unorthodox methods!

Dave and I cuddled up in bed, that night, feeling very happy. Even better, thanks to the security at the marina, we did not need to have anybody on watch. That night I intended to give Josh and Chloe a run for their money!

"Hey, assholes!" Megan shouted from the cabin next door an hour later. "Some of us are fucking wounded and need our fucking sleep!"


	5. Complexity

**_Day 4, Thursday_**

**_Mackinac Island to Sault Ste. Marie_**

We were up by seven the following morning.

There was quite a trek ahead of us to get to our destination. The first track was simple: twenty nautical miles, on a course of zero-eight-zero degrees. Before leaving the dock, we had swapped around our crews and we now had James and Nikki, onboard while the Roberts had gained Josh and Chloe. We kept within about fifty yards of each other and we led for the first leg.

I had to admit that the Roberts family were fun to be around, so I was looking forward to the next part of the cruise. Bud seemed to be the sort of person that made small mistakes that others found rather funny. Everybody had made light of the fuel issue that had brought us together. Apparently, Harriet had reminded him to check the fuel, but Bud had been distracted and never checked!

Anyway, Curtis and Megan now had two kids very close to their own age to talk with. Currently the four of them were amusing themselves with the Sony PlayStation, in the salon. Dave and I were on the flying bridge, while Erika was attracting the eyes of every male in the marina as she stretched herself out on the bow sun pad in a very, very small bikini.

I even noticed Bud looking, at least until he received a glare from Harriet.

* * *

The previous evening, Megan had come through to see me in our Stateroom.

"What's up, Megan?" I asked. Megan did not look happy and seemed uncomfortable.

"I... When will I get 'curves'? You know, like what you, Chloe and Erika have?" Megan asked, looking shy.

I laughed; was that all? Megan scowled, so I continued.

"Megan, your body is changing and will continue to change for quite a few years," I said. "Look, I'm seventeen and my body is still changing and has been for about five years."

Just then, Dave came into the Stateroom. I indicated for Dave to close the door before I continued.

"Dave, Megan wants to know when her body will look more womanly." Megan blushed. "Tell her what I was like when you first met me."

Dave sat down and took a deep breath.

* * *

"When I first met the purple menace, she was not much older than you are, right now, Megan," I began.

"Admittedly, it was a few years before I saw Mindy, naked, however she was always thin. She had long legs with no hips and not much of a waist. To be honest I often wondered what kept her utility belt up!"

Mindy scowled, but did not interrupt.

"Without her pig tails that she favoured back then, she could almost pass for a boy!" Mindy glared. "When she was about thirteen, she started to fill out and gained hips and the start of what you see now. Yeah, she put on a bit of weight for a few months, but remember that she had stopped being Hit Girl. Then, when Mindy was around fifteen, she started to look hot!"

Mindy was starting to blush now and started to squirm on the bed.

"At that time, Mindy tended to wear out of fashion clothes and didn't really care what anybody thought."

"Hey!" Mindy said.

"That was just when Mindy started getting Hit Girl back into shape. Yeah, she had curves and they were to die for, I can tell you!"

Megan was blushing now.

"It wasn't until our first proper night together, in Chicago, that I saw her naked and those curves were there for me to see, directly. Wow, she looked so damn hot!" I finished. "Basically, your body will sort itself out in time, Megan – don't worry."

"A little more information than I actually _wanted_ to hear, but thanks!" Megan said, with a smirk.

"Anything to help, Megan, no matter what!" I said.

* * *

**_An hour and forty minutes later_**

Our first course change was south of the Martin Reef, to zero-seven-five degrees for eleven nautical miles.

The weather was perfect. Dave and I still had the flying bridge to ourselves. Erika was now in the galley, preparing the kids something to eat – they were hungry, apparently!

The '_Overcoming Adversity_' was off our starboard quarter and through a set of binoculars, I could see Harriet and Chloe laughing about something. Josh was nowhere in sight and neither was Bud.

..._...

Just under an hour later, the complex part of our route began. We would be required to navigate some narrow channels to get to our destination. First, we turned to port, up the De Tour Passage, on a northerly course. We had to be careful, as the waters were shallow, except for the navigation channel. We passed to the west of Lime Island where the navigation channel narrowed and we had to keep a good lookout for other craft.

For this part of the trip, we had the kids on deck keeping a good lookout for trouble all around us. The four of them had been having a major water fight using a pair of hoses that we used to wash down the deck and superstructure to remove salt. There was an awful lot of screaming, mostly from James and Curtis, but also from the two girls. I was pleased that Megan was able to let off steam, as a normal girl, despite what had occurred on the dive-boat. Her wounds were still very sore, but she made light of the pain and insisted on covering them up.

South of Neebish Island the navigation channel split, either side of the island. We took the right hand channel and passed up the east coast and then around the north of Neebish Island, following the buoyage to avoid running aground.

Finally, around four that afternoon, we arrived at Roberta Bondar Transient Marina in _Sault Ste. Marie_, which was on the Canadian side of the waterway. It had been a long, arduous trip and we were glad to be firmly moored alongside the dock.

The '_Overcoming Adversity_' moored alongside us, as there was limited space available.

* * *

**_That evening_**

We all had dinner on the '_Salty Swallow_' and enjoyed the warm evening together.

"Did you hear about the boat that went missing on Lake Michigan the other day? No Mayday was ever received. The owners reported her missing, as no radio report had been received from her for over twenty-four hours," Bud said.

I felt a little uneasy, as did the others, but we continued eating, innocently.

"The Lake is very deep in places. Maybe the boat got into difficulties," I suggested.

"Definitely a possibility. There has been some piracy reported over the past few months," Bud said. "Apparently, a few yachts have gone missing."

"That would explain the extra U.S. Coastguard and Canadian Coastguard activity," I commented.

"It really annoys me that people can't find something better to do than steal other people's hard earned boats," Harriet said, looking riled up about that subject.

"I agree with you," Dave said. "Mindy does too."

"Kind of gives a valid reason for the likes of Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, doesn't it?" Bud commented, which was a surprise to us all.

..._...

"So you agree that some criminals can only be dealt with through vigilantism?" Josh asked.

"To a certain extent, yes," Bud admitted. "Some vigilantes take things too far – others, like Hit Girl and Kick-Ass, seem to be controlled and only use extreme force where it is necessary. From what I have read, they seem to be doing some good in Chicago and have removed some nasty people."

"Bud secretly thinks we need vigilantes," Harriet said quietly. "I have to agree. There are times that the law can only go so far and then somebody else has to take over and finish the job, properly."

"That sounded cold, Harriet," Chloe said, sounding a little surprised.

"There are people who deserve to die," Harriet continued. "That may be cold, but it is something that I believe is true. As a lawyer, Bud saw many people get away from justice on technicalities. The law could then do nothing, despite the person being one hundred percent guilty!"

"It is a very fine line," Dave admitted. "Vigilantism can stray cross that line and be deemed out of control. Some vigilantes are controlled and that means that they are tolerated."

"I think that Kick-Ass and Hit Girl make a perfect balance," Chloe said to general agreement from all.

* * *

**_Later that night_**

It was warm, so I was lying up on the flying bridge, intending to sleep there.

I had been unable to sleep in the Stateroom, so I had moved up two decks. I was disturbed about eleven o'clock, by movement on the dock. I scrambled off the sun pad and moved aft to peer down the steps to the cockpit. There was a man standing there and he had a pistol in a holster on his right hip. I swung, deftly, over the rear railing and dropped onto the couch, immediately behind the man. I seized the pistol, which I instantly recognised as an older model Glock 17, and placed it to his neck.

"You move; I shoot you dead!"

The man did not move, but he chuckled.

"Now, my unofficial boss would not like that," The man said with a Canadian accent. "I was warned that you might be a handful."

"And who would your 'boss' be?"

"Commander Ryan Bennett, I believe you are friends."

I was slightly stunned at the mention of that name.

"You have proof?" I demanded.

"Weird phrase, but he told me to say this to you: 'your shadow is my shadow'!"

I laughed and handed the pistol back.

"Welcome aboard the '_Salty Swallow_', I'm Mindy!"

"Jack Edwards!"

I took Jack into the salon and closed the doors. I switched on the lights and we sat down at the table, while I made two coffees.

"Mindy! What is going on?" Dave demanded, appearing by the Control Station.

"Dave, this is Jack Edwards a friend of the Commander. He's a friend," I explained.

"Considering what you went through a few days back, I can understand you being cautious," Jack said.

"What is this about?" I asked as I made an additional coffee for Dave.

"I work for the Commander in a somewhat unofficial manner, based here in Canada. I am, officially at least, a Canadian citizen. The Commander came across the report about the missing dive-boat and had a feeling that you may have been involved. Your vessels name came up in signal intercepts. He sent me here to make sure that you were safe, and to ensure that no attention is drawn to your vessel.

"Now, I know that something is going on here, and I have my suspicions, but I promised the Commander that I would not ask too many questions. For now, I have the relevant connections to forestall any investigation that centres on the '_Salty Swallow_'. Here are my contact details if you have a run in with the U.S. or Canadian Coastguards."

Jack pushed across a card:

_Lieutenant-Commander Jack Edwards, Royal Canadian Navy  
Consulate General of Canada, Detroit_

_Tel: (313) 555-9855  
Cell: (313) 555-7748_

"Thank you, Commander. Please pass on my thanks to Commander Bennett."

"I will, Mindy – I sincerely hope that my services will not be required."

With that, Jack Edwards left and I sat facing Dave and we just stared at each other for several minutes, then we went and sat on the couch.


	6. Retaliation

**_Day 5, Friday_**

**_Sault Ste. Marie_**

"Now isn't that sweet!"

"You think we should have some fun?"

"You know that either one of them could kill us in their fucking sleep!"

"Just makes it more fun!"

"Back in a minute."

"What's that?"

"Shaving foam."

"For your moustache!"

"I don't have a moustache, bitch! It's for my legs, Josh likes them smooth and for that matter, so do I."

"Yeah, when she leaves them for a few days; they're like fucking sandpaper!" Josh quipped then yelled out. "Ow, bitch!"

"You could do with some of that, Megan!"

"Funny fucker, Curtis!"

"If one drop touches my hand; I gut you alive!" Dave suddenly growled without opening his eyes, and then he smirked. "Touch Mindy at your own risk!"

"Cool!" I replied and filled Mindy's open palm with a large quantity of shaving foam.

Dave opened his eyes and chuckled when he saw the foam. Mindy was cuddled into him facing outwards. Dave started tickling her left ear and then her nose and left cheek. Finally, after about forty seconds, Mindy stirred and then it happened; she brought her hand up to her face...

Chloe, Josh, Megan and Curtis fled.

* * *

"Mark my words – they _are_ going to die!"

"You had to admit, it _was_ funny!"

"Yes, Dave, it was funny; but they _are_ going to die," Mindy growled before smirking. "Let's get to open water, where it's deep and then we can kill them and dump their bodies."

I saw the kids peering up from below. Mindy saw them too.

"None of you are safe!" She yelled and the kids vanished.

* * *

**_Five hours later_**

**_Sault Ste. Marie to Alpena_**

"Mindy, you _are_ overreacting a little."

"No, Erika, I am not."

"Can I help you plan your revenge?" Erika asked with a grin.

"Why the hell not!"

..._...

We were back in the wide-open, Lake Huron, with no more narrow channels to navigate. We had said goodbye to the Roberts' family, however we hoped to come across them again, later in the trip. If not we had given them contact details for if they were ever in Chicago.

We had a six-hour cruise at twelve knots, towards the City of Alpena. We hoped to be able to enjoy some sightseeing there.

Dave and I had discussed our midnight visitor a couple of times since leaving Sault Ste. Marie. It was good to know that somebody was watching over us.

I had absolutely no desire for any of us to be arrested by the Coastguard.

* * *

Josh screamed.

He had been fast asleep on the bow sun pad, when Erika had crept up to him, lifted the front of his shorts and dumped quite a lot of ice down them! Minutes later, there was an almighty scream and a yell from below, and minutes later, a seething Chloe appeared on the bow. She was blue from head to toe – at least what we could see was; she had wrapped a towel around herself to cover the important bits.

"You fucking bitch!"

Mindy was pissing herself, with laughter, up on the flying bridge.

"I think Josh might be feeling a bit _small_ right now!" Erika commented, wandering aft, innocently.

"Erika, you are a fucking bitch!" Josh called, trying to empty the ice from his shorts while maintaining some form of dignity.

I turned to Curtis and Megan who were chatting on the flying bridge.

"Only you two left!" I grinned.

"Thanks for reminding us, Dave!"

* * *

**_Later that afternoon_**

"You look a little apprehensive, Megan," I quipped, as Megan walked past the Galley, and then turned semi-serious. "You seem scared, too."

"I am."

"You – the young girl who took out five pirates, single-handed, while dressed in her knickers?"

Megan scowled. "I'm more scared of you than any other fucker."

I honestly did not know how to take that. Was that something good? Was that something bad? Was she joking?

..._...

Megan's comment nagged on my mind for the next hour or so, until I could stand it no longer. I grabbed Megan and took her below, to the Master Stateroom. Megan looked worried. Once seated across from each other by the starboard side, I started to talk.

"Megan, why are you scared of me?"

Megan looked uncomfortable.

"Because you're Hit Girl," She replied, finally after a long pause.

"Why should _that_ scare you? You are Wildcat; we are on the same team!"

"I know that, but I also know that you have a dark side that not many people know about. Hit Girl is capable of almost anything. Yes, she can be caring, but she can also be bloodthirsty and almost out of control. I know that right now, you are Mindy Macready, but I also know that Mindy Macready is only a mask for Hit Girl. I know that Dave is your balance; without him, we would never see Mindy Macready who is the caring, fun loving side of Hit Girl."

Quite a speech for Megan and not a single swearword! She also had me figured out almost perfectly; not bad for a ten year-old!

"You worked that all out by yourself?"

"Wasn't hard!"

I laughed at that.

"Of all people, I am sorry that I scare you, Megan. It has never been my intention to scare you."

"I know that, dumbass!"

"Okay – I just wanted to find out why, that was all."

"You still going to get me back for the shaving foam?" Megan asked hopefully.

"Hell, yeah; I wouldn't be Hit Girl if I didn't!"

Megan bolted out of the Stateroom, laughing.

She was a strange young girl, but I supposed that I was not a great deal better at that age or for that matter at seventeen!

* * *

**_Alpena City Marina_**

We arrived at the marina soon after eight that night.

The entrance was tight for a vessel with our dimensions, but with the help of our thrusters, we squeezed through having accomplished a tricky ninety-degree turn. First, we refuelled with almost six-hundred gallons of diesel, before finally tying up at our designated berth.

..._...

"You look tired," Dave said.

"I am – just a little, but I need food before I do anything else."

"I've got it covered!" Erika called from the Galley, where she had been cooking for the past hour.

I saw Curtis edging in from outside. He was avoiding me – Megan was too! It was complete torture to them, not knowing when I would retaliate – I loved it!

"Hi, Curtis – how you doing?"

"You are evil!" Curtis growled, taking a seat at the table.

"Ignore her, Curtis; you know she's a bitch!" Erika said, placing a plate of burgers on the table. "Mindy – behave!"

"Yes, Mist!"

"Just eat your burger, purple menace!" Dave chuckled.

..._...

It was quite a bit later and well after ten by the time we had all finished eating and Erika had chased everybody to bed. Everybody was very tired after the long day.

Finally, it was just Dave and I, sitting at the table. I was desperate for some sleep, but before I could get any the satellite phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Jack Edwards. A message for you, from our mutual friend: River Street and North Ninth Avenue, bring your shadow, whatever _that_ means!"

"Err, thanks."

The line went dead.

"Dave, me and my shadow are going for a walk."

* * *

"This is nuts!"

"Probably is Chloe, but it seemed genuine."

It had not been easy to persuade Chloe to crawl out of bed and Josh did not seem too happy about it, either! Dave was not happy, either, with me heading off into a strange City with Chloe. However, I insisted that he remain behind to protect the others, if required. I paid off the taxi, once we had arrived at the intersection and peered into the darkness.

I saw a man approaching the intersection; he saw us and headed in our direction. As he got closer, the man seemed familiar, so I took my hand away from the butt of the Glock 26 that was in my waistband.

"Well, well, well. What have you two wayward girls been up to, now?"

"Daddy!" Chloe exclaimed and ran over to hug her father.

"Ryan – what is this?" I asked.

"Thought it better to keep a low profile, until I was onboard at least. May I come aboard?"

"Of course, Commander!"


	7. Take Down

**_Day 6, Saturday_**

**_Alpena City Marina_**

"Uncle Ryan?"

"Hi, sport!"

"What are you doing here?" Curtis demanded, staring at his Uncle – the last person that the kid expected to see in the salon of the '_Salty Swallow_', first thing in the morning.

"Can't a man come aboard to check on his daughter and nephew?"

"Not buying it!" Curtis continued, scowling.

"You always were a bright kid, Curtis."

Curtis looked a little too smug for my liking.

"Curtis, lay off the Commander – he's here on Fusion business," I announced from the Galley.

"Morning, Commander Ryan, Sir."

"Morning, young Joshua," Ryan laughed at Josh's formality. "Considering that my daughter is not pregnant; you are either firing blanks or you have been taking the relevant precautions. Assuming the latter, then I think you have proved yourself to be responsible, Joshua and you may call me Ryan."

"Thanks, err, Ryan."

"Mind you, I hope it isn't the former; as I would like grandkids, one day!"

Chloe had just appeared and had caught the conversation between Josh and her father. She went bright red and her mouth dropped open.

"Morning, Chloe!" Ryan called over, oblivious to his daughter's embarrassment. "The red does not quite cover the blue!"

I had to physically, move Chloe out of the way, as she seemed to have lost the ability to move as well as to talk. She was also still slightly blue from the cool-aid.

"You are evil, Ryan!" I said.

"That's what my crew say; can't think why!"

* * *

After breakfast, we got down to business.

Firstly, we, that was Dave, Ryan and I, took '_Always Wet_' out to view our potential quarry. In this case, our quarry was a large merchant ship, which was currently moored about a mile up the coast at a large commercial dock facility that serviced an enormous cement factory and the world's largest limestone quarry.

The ship in question was the '_Calumet_', a one hundred and ninety-two metre, Self-Discharging Bulk Carrier. Apparently, the Coast Guards of both the U.S.A. and of Canada had suspicions concerning the vessel, which while plying a legal trade throughout the Great Lakes, seemed to be serving a secondary purpose.

Unfortunately, as was often the case, there was not enough evidence to do much more than a cursory 'safety inspection', which the vessel always passed.

She was currently loading ten-thousand tonnes of cement and would be getting underway in another day or two. We viewed the ship through powerful binoculars from a distance.

"So, why are we staring at a rusty old freighter this morning?" I asked.

"Because, I need you and your team to assault that vessel and hopefully release the people who we believe to be held onboard. They are people who have gone missing recently, along with their yachts – the Coast Guard has been keeping in under wraps rather than cause a panic on The Great Lakes."

"Are we taking prisoners?" I asked.

Ryan turned to me, looking very serious.

"I would be very disappointed if you did."

* * *

I looked at Dave and then back at Ryan.

"You are as nutty as your daughter!" I commented, making Ryan laugh.

"Sorry, Cathy is the only one with her feet firmly on the ground in this family!" Ryan admitted.

"We are on vacation, Ryan – this would need preparation, not to mention equipment and stuff!" I exclaimed.

"You telling me, Hit Girl goes on vacation without a single weapon? She takes her team on vacation without any equipment?" Ryan asked rhetorically.

I felt myself blushing – he was bang on as usual; I had weapons, I had armour, I had masks.

* * *

Once back aboard, I gathered the team together.

"We have a mission!" I said.

"Cool!" Megan announced.

"You, young lady are not going anywhere!" I replied and I saw Megan scowl. "However, you and Neptune will be onboard the '_Salty Swallow_', holding position off the port. I trust you remember how to use a gun, Wildcat?"

The look I received from Wildcat told me that she did!

"Now, once this little charade is over; we will need to get away from Alpena, sharpish and head for Lake Michigan at best speed. What that means, is that we will be using '_Always Wet_' to make the attack. It will be dark, which should hide us. We have weapons; not your usual weapons, I know; yet I know you will all adapt. I have masks for all of you and communications gear. You need to spend today learning the plans of the 'Calumet', as provided by Neptune. Kick-Ass, Shadow and Jackal, along with myself will be the main attack party. Mist and Trojan will keep overwatch from the outside, on the pier."

* * *

Once it was dark, Neptune conned the '_Salty Swallow_' out of the port and to a position four miles southeast of the '_Calumet_' on a bearing of one-two-five degrees. '_Always Wet_' had no radar, only GPS, to help navigate through the darkness and the '_Salty Swallow_' would be fully blacked out with all her defensive systems activated.

Although nobody had a combat suit, we all wore duplicate masks, communications and body armour. Everybody, including Neptune, were wearing inflatable assault vests. We tested our communications and checked our weapons. We were all using the Heckler &amp; Koch MP5SD6 suppressed sub-machine gun for the attack. Stealth would be imperative for the initial phase of the assault.

"Don't fuck up my boat, Commander!" I had growled, as we went our own way, half a mile from the main port.

"Aye, aye, skipper!" Neptune had called down, quietly, from the flying bridge.

* * *

Through the green glow of my NVGs, I could see our target.

I really did not need the NVGs, as the ship was bathed in the glow of bright lights from the docks. However, for the approach, it would help us spot any problems, not to mention that there would be a minor electrical issue in a few minutes!

..._...

As we approached the arc of bright illumination that surrounded the ship, we were suddenly plunged into darkness. Apparently, the power cut had been arranged for us, and it had worked! We closed and Dave cut the engine of '_Always Wet_' allowing us to drift silently, against the pilings, beneath the bow of the '_Calumet_' and then against a steel ladder that ran from the water to the dock, quite a few feet above us.

We could hear voices from up on the deck of the ship, mostly showing annoyance at the darkness on the dock. There were, however, lights onboard the ship, so we kept to the shadows, close to the hull as we moved aft towards the gangway. There was a young man, of about nineteen at the base of the gangway. He was obviously there to intercept anybody wanting to gain access to the ship. He was not armed and that had been expected and anticipated.

Kick-Ass ran up, grabbed the man around the neck and pulled him down to the dock; the man struggled before losing consciousness, as Kick-Ass restricted his breathing. Mist secured the man's wrists and ankles, and then stuck tape over the man's mouth, leaving him on the dock. There at the top of the gangway, was another man and this one was armed with a CZ Scorpion EVO III assault rifle.

Unfortunately, for him, that made him a target. I dropped him with a single-shot, from ten-feet away as I ran up the gangway. Jackal and Shadow went towards the bow to secure any crewmembers down there. We were all silent in our movements.

Kick-Ass headed in the direction of the stern, down the port side, followed by myself.

* * *

There was nobody else on deck, so we made our way to the hatch that led into the aft superstructure.

There were no crewmembers visible, so we took a gangway down into the bowels of the ship. We had removed our NVGs as the interior of the '_Calumet_' was well lit. There was a constant vibration coming from the deck plates below our feet; this was an active vessel with diesel generators running in the engine room. We searched each compartment, checking for any hostages.

Then our luck ran out and a man saw us. He looked shocked, but rapidly sorted himself out and drew an automatic pistol. Kick-Ass dropped him just as the man fired a single, unsuppressed shot. Another man appeared from a doorway, immediately to the right and Kick-Ass punched him hard, before kicking open the door. We found six crewmembers seated around a table and another two reaching for weapons. They both died.

..._...

"Now, who is the next cunt to do something stupid?"

"What the fuck are you two supposed to be?"

"Err, that's Kick-Ass and Hit Girl – we're in shit!" Another man stated.

"Now, I am going to ask one question, only once!" I growled. "Where are they?"

"Who..."

That man received a bullet in his left shoulder and he screamed. It was cruel; nevertheless, it worked...

"Deck below, behind a false bulkhead..."

"You are coming with us!"

We secured the remaining men and then Kick-Ass frogmarched the man who had 'volunteered', out into the passageway and we forced him to lead us to the captives.

* * *

One deck down, the man pointed beyond a closed hatchway.

"Two men, guarding them. They will shoot you as soon as you enter the compartment," The man explained. "Beyond them is a bare wall, however if you remove two large magnets from the desk, they can be used to remove the plate, it's about two feet from the port bulkhead."

"Thank you for your co-operation," I growled, and then Kick-Ass spun the locking wheel on the hatch while I prepared a flashbang grenade.

..._...

One the hatch was open just a crack, I threw in the grenade and Kick-Ass slammed the hatch. There was a muffled bang and a pair of screams, then nothing.

I secured the man's hands with plastic ties and then secured him to the hatch once we had swung it open. Two men were on the deck, both were out cold. Kick-Ass grabbed two large u-shaped devices from the desk and went over to the area advised by the man.

I moved a wooden desk out of the way and then Kick-Ass placed the two magnets in place and heaved.

* * *

The plate slid to one side, smoothly, as if it were on rails, which indeed it appeared to be!

Behind the plate, we found a large space about twelve-foot by fifteen-foot. Slumped down by the bulkheads were eighteen people that included men, women and children. I was appalled; the smell was disturbing, not to mention the heat and almost complete lack of ventilation.

"You are safe!" I growled.

There were exclamations of gratitude as the abducted people pushed their way out of the hidden compartment.

"Thank you, Hit Girl and you Kick-Ass!" A young boy of about nine, said.

* * *

We ushered the captives up to the main deck where they were immensely pleased to encounter fresh air, not to mention the bottles of water that we had found in the ships galley.

Jackal and Shadow were waiting for us, two neatly secured packages at their feet.

It was time to leave.

Kick-Ass called in the ship to the Alpena Police Department and we headed down the gangway towards our tender. Once we were all safely underway and proceeding south at twenty knots, I radioed the '_Salty Swallow_'.

"Neptune, this is Fusion, we are clear and the hostages are safe!"

"Copy, we are intercepting Alpena PD comms and they are in route," Neptune replied. "See you in ten."

* * *

It was another eight or so minutes before I saw my pride and joy emerge out of the darkness.

Not a single light was showing, but I could hear her diesels at idle and I could make out Neptune at the wheel, on the flying bridge and Wildcat ready to catch our painter at the stern.

Once '_Always Wet_' was stowed, Neptune advanced the throttles to full and the '_Salty Swallow_' leapt forward like the thoroughbred that she was.

Within minutes, she was soon zipping across the waves at over thirty knots.


	8. Speed Run

**_Day 7_**

**_Alpena to Charlevoix_**

**The '_Salty Swallow_'**

We ran at thirty-two knots for an hour, before dropping down to a much more economical sixteen knots a few miles east of Presque Isle.

Four and a half hours later, we passed beneath Mackinac Bridge on a westerly heading. It was six in the morning and daylight was with us. I had catnapped on the flying bridge and alternated with Ryan who was well suited to catnapping on a bridge.

"My crew says I snore when I snooze on the bridge," Ryan chuckled. "What they don't know is that I often listen to everything going on and hear things – it's a great way to find out what the crew think of the old man!"

"Being in command sucks, don't it?" I laughed.

"You two fancy a coffee?" Chloe asked, coming up the stairs with a fresh jug of coffee and some mugs.

"The perfect daughter!"

"Thanks Dad!" Chloe replied, sounding a little surprised.

"Coffee will be useful, we are about to pass through the Shoals and then Grays Reef Passage," Ryan said.

"What are you doing up so early, aren't you usually keeping Josh warm?" I asked with a smirk.

"I was but he pushed me out of the bed, so I decided to get up," Chloe explained looking a little embarrassed.

I tried to keep a straight face, but failed and so did Ryan.

"Oh ha, fucking ha!" Chloe growled. "Fucking grow up, both of you!"

* * *

After breakfast, I took the opportunity to talk with Chicago.

I was in the salon and on the large, fifty-inch plasma were two groups of people. On the left was Marty and Abby; while on the right were Cathy, Paige and Kim. Marty and Abby were at Safehouse F, while the others were at West Ridge.

"So how goes it in the Windy City?" I asked.

"Normal, nothing too major has occurred, just the normal. We have been receiving some elevated intelligence from Voight and Marcus. There seems to be something building, but nobody has a clue what – it could also be a false alarm," Marty explained. "We should know more by the end of next week."

"Well, we'll be back by then," I advised.

"True and we miss you – it's kinda quiet here without you," Abby said with a laugh.

"It _is_ quiet, especially without the little monster!" Paige added.

"I am _not_ a 'little monster', Mom!" Megan complained sitting down beside me.

"How are the little monster's wounds?" Cathy asked.

Megan pulled up her t-shirt so that Cathy could see.

"Could be worse, considering what she's been up to!" Cathy growled.

Megan blushed.

"We owe her our lives, little monster or not!"

Megan beamed with pride and so did Paige before continuing with the briefing.

"Petra has been active; she has taken down several drug dens in western Chicago. Marcus has ensured that Petra goes unmolested by his and Voight's teams. Beast has been out-and-about, just to show that Fusion is still around. Battle Guy and Medic have shown themselves," Paige continued. "Along with Splinter, too."

"Oh, by the way, Tommy wants to come on the next cruise – he says it's too boring in Chicago and that you took the bad guys with you!" Cathy added.

"It has been fun, although holidays are supposed to be about resting and relaxing, not building a body count!" Dave commented, dryly, as he walked aft.

"Hi, Dave!" Everybody chorused from Chicago.

Dave waved as he vanished out to the cockpit.

"Ah, the light of my life!" Ryan quipped entering the salon and waving at Cathy, sitting down beside Megan and shoving her over.

"Hey, this ain't your goddamn Destroyer, Commander!" Megan growled.

"You don't need all that much space, not yet, Megan!" Ryan chuckled.

Megan scowled and looked annoyed.

"She's not the first pubescent nightmare that I have had to put up with!" Ryan said.

"I was a perfect angel!" Chloe quipped from the cockpit, where she was sitting with Josh.

"Bullshit!" Everybody looked at Cathy in surprise; she rarely swore!

"I call 'em like I see 'em," Cathy laughed.

"Love you too, Mom!" Chloe called out sarcastically.

"Run out of condoms yet, Chloe?" Cathy asked casually.

Chloe could be seen muttering something under her breath as she blushed.

"I think that might be a 'not yet' or a 'still working on it'!" Ryan translated for Cathy.

"There are times that I envy you, Mindy!" Chloe said, entering the salon.

"Why?"

"You have nobody to embarrass you in public!" Chloe explained heading below, followed by Josh.

"Cathy, we need some more of those heavy-duty green ones; Mindy prefers the ribbed variety," Dave mentioned, conversationally, as be passed back through the salon and I felt my cheeks getting very hot.

"Thanks Chloe!" I yelled after the laughing girl as she headed below.

Once the laughter from Chicago and onboard the '_Salty Swallow_' had died down, we got back to the task in hand.

"So apart from you setting Alpena on fire, all's good in the world!" Abby summed up.

"Yeah, right!" Megan growled from the couch.

* * *

Every time I saw another vessel coming over the horizon, I tracked it until I was certain that it was not Law Enforcement coming after me!

Was I getting paranoid?

We had just killed a lot of people, on a boat, outside our normal territory and place of safety. We were well and truly out in the open. There was absolutely nothing at all; I could do about it, either.

We would be back in Chicago after the weekend; I owed it to everybody to let them all have a fun weekend without any action.

* * *

**_Charlevoix_**

"This is perfect!" Curtis said with a satisfied grin.

We had anchored one hundred and fifty yards out and ferried all but Ryan and Dave, ashore. They had volunteered to remain onboard. We were a few miles north of Charlevoix and off Mt McSauba Beach. To be honest we were not that far away from the sunken dive-boat, although I tried to forget that!

Curtis was lying on the sand, enjoying the sun. I could hear screaming coming from the water; Josh had just thrown Chloe into the sea. Erika was sunbathing, too, much to the delight of several boys loitering nearby. A couple were actually glancing towards me, which I did not exactly mind, although it was a little bit creepy!

Megan was, well... Megan was digging a hole; I had no idea why!

I just laid down on the hot sand and enjoyed the hot sun.

* * *

"Don't you fucking dare; she will kill you and feed you to the fishes!" I said as strongly as I could.

Curtis ignored me and continued towards Mindy. Mindy was fast asleep on the sand, in her bikini. Where Curtis had found a bucket, I had no idea! The bucket was full of cool, Lake Michigan water, and within a minute, gravity was guiding it downwards onto Mindy's chest and stomach.

Mindy screamed.

Curtis ran.

World War III broke out on the beach!

* * *

**The '_Salty Swallow_'**

"Something is going on!"

"Huh?" Ryan asked, looking up.

I was gazing through the large Zeiss 7x50 marine binoculars at the party on the beach. The quality was perfect and I could see exactly what was going on. I saw Curtis scoop up some water and...

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Ryan enquired, getting up and grabbing another pair of binoculars, aiming them at the beach.

"The little shit is going to be torn to pieces!" Ryan chuckled.

"Damn, you can almost hear her scream from out here!" I breathed.

"The kid has a head start, he's fast, but is he fast enough?"

"There goes Mindy, she can move fast, too!"

Mindy was sprinting along the beach in pursuit of Curtis. I followed the pair and saw Chloe and Josh sprinting after them.

Those two could be the only thing stopping Mindy from ripping Curtis' head off his young shoulders.

* * *

**_Charlevoix_**

It was awesome.

The chase, oh I loved the chase!

I was closing. The boy was only a couple of yards ahead, when he tripped and went down hard. I skidded to a halt and pinned him on his back. I glared down at the kid.

"From this position, you look really hot, Mindy!"

"I..." All rage against the kid seemed to evaporate and I started laughing and fell back onto the sand, breathing heavily. "You are a fucking little shit, Curtis; now I know why Chloe hated you so much!"

"I am an acquired taste," Curtis agreed.

At that moment, Chloe skidded to a halt, followed by Josh.

"Where's the blood?" Chloe demanded, looking at her cousin.

"Told you, Mindy's gone soft and fluffy!" Josh said.

"I have _not_ gone 'soft and fluffy', asshole!" I growled. "I just have no desire to have another one of my team, out of action."

"Can you smell bullshit?" Josh asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I can barely breathe," Chloe, responded, helping Curtis back to his feet.

I got myself back to my feet and scowled at Josh and Chloe.

"Well, you gotta take chances when you can; well-done Curtis!" I said to general surprise and Curtis blushed. "At least somebody takes advantage of their training!"

"Yes, they do!" Chloe growled.

* * *

**The '_Salty Swallow_'**

"That must have hurt!" Ryan chuckled as Chloe kicked Mindy's legs out from under her and she hit the sand, hard.

Chloe's long legs were serving her well as she ran back up the beach with a pissed-off Mindy close behind.

Josh and Curtis were laughing their heads off.


	9. Down Time

**Author's Note:** _Please be warned that this chapter includes smut and behaviour that could be seen as indecent and salacious, including words or insinuations of a dubious, unseemly or suggestive nature._

* * *

_**Day 8**_

_**Charlevoix**_

**The '**_**Salty Swallow**_**'**

We awoke late.

Dave, Erika and Ryan had cooked an enormous breakfast for everybody. Bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes, waffles and hash browns. We all needed the energy after what we had burnt off sprinting around the beach the previous evening and we had only had a light meal before bed.

I had been so tired that I had stripped off, ready for some fun time with Dave, but they next thing I knew I had awoken that morning which was very depressing; I hated missing out in my fun time with Dave!

..._...

Megan refused to tell me why she had been digging an enormous hole in the beach, when ashore, so I asked her over breakfast.

"Megan, what was the enormous hole in aid of?"

Megan paused with a fork full of bacon and eggs poised in front of her mouth. She then carefully placed the fork down and looked directly at me.

"I was practicing digging a grave."

There was silence around the table.

"For Megan that's actually quite normal," Josh chuckled.

"Fuck you, _Jack_!" Megan growled ominously.

"Why?" I persisted, ignoring the general laughter around the table.

"I might need to dispose of a body, one day."

"Whose body might that be, then?"

"That would be telling," Megan said and went back to her breakfast.

..._...

Dave and I had discussed Megan's new outlook on life; the black hair and the attitude, a few times and Dave had just put it all down to puberty, but I was not so sure. Megan was a complicated girl and I had yet to figure her out. People still insisted on referring to Megan as a mini-Mindy, which really annoyed me! However, they did have a point.

I knew that I had been a bit of a nightmare at that age, but I had had good reason to be; I had been a trained vigilante. Both Dave and Marcus had suffered through a lot of shit that I either had ignored or had not been fully aware. I had had a lot to cope with at that time. Not a good excuse but better than, none at all!

Megan's life had been turned upside down when her Dad had been killed; I knew that. She had embraced what Josh and I had initially offered her and then embraced Fusion. What was the girl hiding? At that moment, I had no idea, but I was worried about her. I had nothing concrete, but it was just my experience telling me that something was up; that something was wrong.

* * *

We were having another 'down day'.

All of us were young and enjoyed having fun, except maybe for Commander Ryan Bennett, who was definitely the oldest aboard the '_Salty Swallow_'. I was getting the distinct impression that he was rather annoyed with his current crew! Naturally, he would normally be used to a highly trained and very professional crew; unfortunately, he now had us!

Chloe, it seemed, was the ringleader and her father was getting just a little bit annoyed with his daughter. This had culminated in Chloe being forcibly made to 'walk the plank'. Ryan had simply grabbed hold of his daughter around the waist, pulled her away from Josh and thrown her over the side and into Lake Michigan.

"Stay in there, till you cool off!" Ryan had chuckled, turning around. "Who wants to go for a swim, next?"

Everybody seemed to behave, whenever the Commander was on deck, from then on!

"Got to keep the little fuckers in line, Dave!" Ryan quipped, joining me in the cockpit.

"Must be fun on your destroyer!" I laughed.

"As I keep telling my crew: the lashings will continue until moral improves!"

* * *

Despite everybody else having fun, I just did not feel like joining in.

My mind was racing with problems and potential problems. I was trying to get my head around the past week and everything that had occurred. It was not quite the holiday, which I had intended it to be!

The star of the trip had of course been Megan. Despite her being the youngest aboard, she had accomplished the impossible when the famous Hit Girl had been unable to do much more than sit there with her hands on her head!

How long could I go on being a vigilante? It had been almost twelve years. There was also an immeasurable trail of dead and mutilated bodies, not to mention the death of Daddy.

I considered Marty and Kim; they were expecting a baby in a few months. Did I want kids? Could I bring them into the world that I was now living? I would be eighteen, soon; I needed to look at my life, and where I wanted my life to go.

* * *

**_That night_**

"You know, this cruise has cost me a lot of money!"

"Mindy, since when have you _ever_ been bothered about money?" I demanded as I turned to face her in bed that night.

"Well the money _will_ run out one day."

"So, we get more, simple as that."

I grinned; I was being stupid.

"Sorry, Dave; I'm being stupid – expense is nothing if it means protecting our team. This was supposed to be a holiday; but it all went to shit. Maybe... I don't know why I'm feeling like this, I..."

"Mindy, you worry far too much, you know," I laughed. "You are only seventeen, but you insist on carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and though you may be a Titan; Atlas you ain't!"

Mindy laughed and I moved closer, running my right hand across her bare chest. Mindy giggled as my fingers touched her breasts and then her nipples. I let my hand continue running down the front of her perfect body, across her stomach and I stopped just above her pelvic region.

"Stop right there, why don't you?" Mindy growled sarcastically, rolling onto her back.

I smiled and gazed down into those beautiful green eyes.

* * *

He always had to tease me!

I could not _believe_ the asshole stopped just before his fingers got down there! I gazed up into Dave's hypnotic blue eyes and felt deep love for the man who was definitely in the mood. My hand found him ready for action and there was going to be a hell of a lot of action that night if I had anything to say about it!

I ran me hands up Dave's quite muscular and well-honed body, into the hair on his chest. I loved the hair on his chest! Dave on the other hand enjoyed the hair that I had between...

I yelped.

His fingers had started to explore...

Dammit, if those damn pirates came right at that moment, there would have been fuck all, that I could have done about it! I just lay back and enjoyed what Dave's fingers were doing to me.

Then there came a knock at the fucking door!

..._...

It was Chloe.

"Err, Dave, Mindy, can..."

Dave and I both yelled out together.

"FUCK OFF!"

* * *

Dave's fingers continued their exploring and caressing.

They caressed that one spot inside me, which all but made me feel like I might explode. I was fully aware how thin the bulkheads were, so I did my best not to scream; the kids currently on the '_Salty Swallow_' were disturbed enough already!

I kicked off the duvet, twisting and squirming, and I was sure, squealing!

* * *

"Fuck me!" I groaned. "They're at it again!"

"I just tune it out," Curtis laughed.

"It's disgusting, that's what it is!"

"So you're never having sex, then, Megan?"

"That's not what I said, ass!"

"Just learn to tune 'em out, or go up on deck; just stop bitchin' I need my sleep!"

* * *

"Mindy's a fucking bitch!"

"Just figured that out, have you?" laughed Josh.

"There are times that I fucking hate you!"

"How about I make _you_ scream, like that?" Josh asked wickedly, running his hands under my t-shirt.

Oh, fuck! His hands ran over my nipples and electric shocks shot through my body and then his right hand ran down my stomach, causing goose bumps and anxiety at what I knew was coming.

Within minutes, I was gripping the bed sheet tightly – good dammit, I screamed!

* * *

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me; not them, too!"

"I'm going up to the fucking salon with Uncle Ryan; I can only put up with your bitching for so long!"

With that, Curtis jumped up, grabbed his pillow and headed out of the cabin.

My life fucking sucked!

I screamed into my mattress and pulled a pillow over my ears.

* * *

Oh, wow!

That noise was heaven; nothing turned me on more, than listening to other people having sex! Yeah, I was on my own that cruise, so I had had to entertain myself, so to speak. However, lying in the bow Stateroom and listening to the goings on beyond the bulkhead, well...

I just hoped I did not scream!

* * *

Damn!

I was losing control; I was unable to contain myself anymore. I screamed and screamed loudly; I was instantly appalled with myself, but ultimately did not give a shit.

I could hear yelling from outside the Stateroom door, but ignored it completely as the orgasm ripped through my body like gunfire, or maybe a grenade. Damn, sexual weapon-based metaphors were such a fucking turn on!

* * *

I could hear Mindy screaming below and then I heard Megan yelling; she sounded pissed off!

Uncle Ryan looked over at me and grinned. We were both sitting in the salon watching a movie. I grinned back and then laughed.

"Believe me kid, you've heard nothing yet; that lot are damn tame!"

* * *

Now it was my turn to return the favour.

My man laid back and as soon as I had stopped quivering from the aftershocks, I started playing with my favourite part. I loved being in control and making him thrash about as I ran my tongue around the sensitive tip. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. I enjoyed teasing him with my teeth, although I knew that he _did not_ enjoy it and each time my teeth encountered the soft, hot skin, I felt a sharp slap on my bare back.

It was that feeling of being in complete control of him as he thrashed and thrashed, it added to the excitement. Finally, he called out my name and...

"Oh my God!" He yelled.

My favourite moment! It was hot on my skin everywhere that it landed; there was no predicting its trajectory and it could land anywhere. I loved it landing on my face and I took immense pleasure in licking it off my lips; now that was a fucking turn on. My longing for more, was only eclipsed by the love that I felt for the person lying beside me.

"Promise that you'll never leave me?" I asked, looking longingly, directly into his eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

"Is the damn sexual revolution over, now?" Megan yelled. "Can I get some goddamn sleep?"


	10. Heading Home

_**Day 9**_

_**Charlevoix to Manitowoc**_

We were underway by nine, that morning.

Ahead of us was a 160 nautical mile, ten-hour cruise at sixteen knots. We would head north-west and then west for about 44 nautical miles before heading south west towards Manitowoc. After overnighting there, we would have a 70 nautical mile, twenty-five knot cruise to Milwaukee for a refuelling, followed by another 70 nautical mile, twenty-five knot cruise home.

Everybody was looking forward to arriving home; we all had people waiting for us that we had missed during the cruise.

I also had a City waiting for me, a City loaded with a wide selection of criminal scum. Once back in Chicago, I would have to make myself known; show that I was still around and ready to crack some skulls.

Maybe Kick-Ass and I could join up with Petra one night!

* * *

I missed Mom.

Yes, I had seen her and spoken to her over the comms and I actually had Dad right there with me, but I hated being away from Mom. That sounded really, really, stupid coming from me, the fearless Chloe Bennett AKA Shadow!

The trip had been awesome and exhilarating, but I was looking forward to getting back to my normal life... That was a laugh! My normal life was going to school during the week and killing bad guys at the weekend. My Physics teacher was a retired vigilante called Dr Gravity and my boyfriend was British and a vigilante, too!

'Normal' was relative.

* * *

These guys were completely nuts, but I loved it!

How might my life have gone if I had never gone to Atomic Comics with Katie? I would never have met Marty and started to read comics and I would never have been there when Kick-Ass was being tortured which sealed my time with Marty.

It still scared me to think back and remember that night, watching Kick-Ass who I now knew was Dave. It had been horrible to watch, but no knowing that it had been Dave and that he had been rescued by Mindy, when she was only eleven!

My life was going good; at least _I_ thought so.

* * *

This cruise had been wild!

I felt very lucky to have been allowed to go along. It had been one hell, of a revelation; I had seen many things that I would not easily forget. That had included my cousin getting well and truly laid!

My best friend had gone slightly nuts and had killed half a dozen pirates single-handed. Mind you she had been nuts well before the cruise had even started.

It was a privilege to be part of Fusion.

* * *

I still could not believe that Megan and Curtis saw me screwing the hell out of Chloe!

Talk about humiliating! I sincerely hoped that everybody had forgotten about _that_ episode. The cruise had been fun, though and I was looking forward to getting back to 'work', as in, going out as Jackal, with my Shadow by my side!

That was what made my life so good.

* * *

**_That afternoon_**

I was sitting quietly in the salon watching a movie.

Things were getting interesting, not to mention conveniently violent and then I was violently disturbed by screaming and yelling that came from down below. The yelling was Curtis, as evidenced by his appearing at the top of the steps beside the control station, across from the galley.

"Problem, or have you just gone crazy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Megan and it's bad!" Curtis exclaimed, looking horrified.

"With Megan it usually is!" I groaned, getting up and following Curtis down below.

..._...

I was _not_ in any way ready for the scene that greeted me in the portside cabin.

Megan was sitting on the floor between the bunks and there was blood on her legs and on the floor. She was crying her eyes out. She also looked just a tiny bit, short of outright panic.

"She gonna die?" Curtis blurted out.

I grasped the significance of the situation rather quickly, which actually surprised me.

"Curtis – give us a few minutes and make sure nobody comes in," I directed, shoving him roughly out of the cabin and closing the door.

..._...

Megan looked up at me and I actually felt sorry for the girl.

That girl was normally scared of nothing, except right there; she was really, really, scared. I knew what was wrong and whereas usually, I would enjoy seeing somebody suffer over something that I myself had endured, I could not do that to Megan. I sat down on the floor, just clear of the blood.

"You are okay, Megan – there is nothing to worry about," I said. "I assume that this is your first?"

"My first what?"

"Period!"

Megan's eyes went wide and then she blushed.

"You mean...?" Megan began. "I thought that wouldn't happen until I was twelve or so."

"It can happen at any time, everybody is different. Mine wasn't until I was twelve, but then I didn't start puberty until I was almost twelve," I explained.

"This sucks!" Megan grimaced, her tears gone.

"The only thing that really freaks me out, other than Dave cleaning between his toes, is having blood come out of me. Don't get me wrong, I love blood as you know, but when it comes from me, it freaks me out – I hate it!"

"Being a girl fucking sucks!"

"Oh, yeah, but there is good stuff to being a girl, believe me."

..._...

I helped Megan get up and took her through to the bathroom in the master stateroom. Curtis volunteered to clear up the blood and find some clean clothes for Megan. I shoved Megan into the shower, just as Dave appeared.

"What was all the yelling about?" Dave asked apprehensively.

"Megan!"

"That answers _so_ many questions," Dave laughed.

"It wasn't funny, this time around," I explained. "It was her first period and it freaked her out a bit!"

"Well yours freaked out both you and _me_!"

I felt myself blushing!

"Megan was about as prepared for it as I was," I said quietly.

"It shows the human side of you both," Dave responded. "Not just the hardened crazed killer!"

"I am _not_ a 'crazed killer'!" Megan growled from the door to the bathroom.

..._...

She appeared, wrapped in a towel.

"You, okay?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Dave."

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed; I need to relieve Ryan."

Soon after Dave had left, there was a knock on the door. It was Curtis.

"Here are some clothes for Megan," He said, looking worried.

"Curtis, I'm fine, I just overreacted was all," Megan said with an embarrassed grin.

"It scared the shit outta me!" Curtis said, and then he turned and left the stateroom, closing the door behind him.

"You have a good friend there, Megan."

* * *

Megan was feeling a bit shy about going on deck, so we both stayed below and chatted.

I knew that she would get over it; I did!

"Right kid, we need to plan a patrol that will help us gain intelligence on the current state of criminal activity in Chicago," I said.

Megan looked excited at being asked to help with planning an operation.

"Don't get too excited; you're still grounded," I reminded Megan.

Megan deflated and looked like I had just popped her balloon!

"Marcus will still carry that through?"

"Hell, yeah!"

* * *

**_That evening_**

We moored alongside in the City of Manitowoc, Wisconsin.

This was to be our last night onboard, so we were going to have some fun! It was a beautiful evening, so after refuelling we got ourselves cleaned up and settled down to eating as much of the remaining food as possible.

Dave cooked steaks and burgers on the grill, on the flying bridge while Erika and Ryan put together some salad and some gorgeous looking desserts.

Typically, Chloe and Josh took their food and vanished down to the bow while the rest of us sat down to eat. Megan and Curtis insisted on having their own table, so it was just Dave, Erika, Ryan and me eating together.

"Successful cruise then?" Ryan asked.

"All in all, yes," I admitted with a nod from Dave. "Once we are home, I think I'll speak with Tony and see if we can't improve the security on this tub."

"We don't want people just walking aboard, anymore!" Dave agreed.

"So, what happens when you get back to Chicago?" Ryan asked.

"We need to be back out there, showing a presence. Some criminals may think we've vanished. Dave and I need to let them know that we are still protecting the City. Not to mention that I miss my Ducati."

I felt myself blushing a little.

"Girls and their toys!" Ryan laughed.

"I miss _my_ motorcycle, too!" Erika added. "I love to have something throbbing between my legs."

"Mindy's the same!" Dave quipped and I felt my cheeks warming up.

Ryan laughed.

"Cathy says the same thing – her motorcycle seems to satisfy here more than I do!" He said. "Must be a girl thing."

"Have you enjoyed yourself, Ryan?" I asked to rapidly change the subject.

"It all worked out very well, I thought," Ryan said after a short pause. "You have a well-oiled team here, Mindy and you Dave. It would not work without the both of you at the helm. I am always concerned about what my wayward daughter gets up to, but I am also aware that there is often no stopping her when she has made her mind up. A typical damn female!"

"Thanks Ryan, it's good to hear that from somebody like you."

"I am serious. You two work well together and help to balance each other's insecurities. We all fight to protect the citizens of this country, in our own particular ways."


	11. Home

_**Day 10 **_

_**Manitowoc to Burnham Harbor  
via Milwaukee**_

We were underway by eight-thirty that morning and we arrived off Milwaukee two hours later.

I had no intention in stopping in Milwaukee. We had all visited the City previously and raised holy hell there! We heaved too, just long enough to have an early lunch and we were gone by early afternoon.

Ryan had been very impressed by everybody, when it came to their seamanship. Everybody had taken a turn at the helm and had satisfied Ryan that they were competent. Curtis was keen to take control of the '_Vigilante_', not that that was ever going to happen!

Dave, of course, was the best helmsman.

* * *

**_Burnham Harbor_**

We were finally home!

There was Burnham Harbor, a few degrees off the bow. As we entered the Harbor, we could see people waiting for us at our dock. As we got closer, we could recognise faces.

There were Marcus and Paige, Cathy, Kim and Marty and Tommy with Sophia. Dave expertly manoeuvred the '_Salty Swallow_' alongside and as the lines were secured, he cut the engines for the final time that cruise.

It was good to be back.

..._...

Once we had the gangway extended, everybody poured aboard. Cathy met her daughter in the cockpit and Chloe seemed to get all emotional. Mind you I was feeling tears as I hugged Marcus, while Sophia careered around licking everybody.

"Damn, you're getting big, Kim!" I exclaimed.

"Not something a lady likes to hear!" Kim replied sardonically.

"Mindy's right, my lovely," Marty laughed.

"It's good to have you back in the City; Marty's missed his best pal!" Kim grinned.

..._...

I took the time to explain to Marcus and Paige what had occurred the other day.

"Oh, hell!" Marcus laughed. "It might just be time to go live in a hotel for the next ten years or so."

"I might actually join you," Paige added, smiling down at her daughter.

"I am not even going to respond to that, Mother," Megan commented, sitting down with Sophia.

"Here we go again!" Marcus moaned.

"Shit happens, Marcus," I laughed.

"So the City is going to be covered in dead, mutilated bodies, now you're back, I suppose," Marcus mused.

"I try to be neat," I replied with a smirk.

"She tries, but fails miserably!" Dave added with a laugh, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _That is the end of **Voyages of the Salty Swallow**. _At this point, though, y_ou are strongly advised to read the story: **Forsaken**_,_ for the next events in the **Forsaken** timeline, starting from Chapter 164._


End file.
